


Useful.

by zenosdideverythingwrong



Series: zenos is bad [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Modification, Emetophobia, Forced Intersex, Human Experimentation, M/M, implied breeding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenosdideverythingwrong/pseuds/zenosdideverythingwrong
Summary: can't get everything you want? make it happen yourself.





	Useful.

**Author's Note:**

> wol name is randomly generated.

Sound is muffled as R'ghos comes to, his ears flat against his head. "...ning..." he hears, barely, one of his ears flicking up, sensitive.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
Bumps creep up the back of R'ghos's neck as Zenos's voice hit his ears, and R'ghos should have known. This was the only person he wakes up to anymore, his brain still hazy- he notices very quickly that he's  _ sore, _ his abdomen and groin aching; did Zenos fuck him in his sleep? No, no, he wouldn't do that- he wanted R'ghos to  _ know _ he was getting fucked, he would only fuck him in his sleep when R'ghos passed out.   
  
"You've been asleep for an entire day." Zenos says, and R'ghos keeps his eyes shut as he rouses, wincing as he lifts himself up onto his elbows; he notices as well that he's not on the floor of his cage, but a cold, metal board- and his eyes finally crack open, adjusting.   
  
It's... well. It's candlelit, and his eyes don't need too long to focus, but the contents of the room isn't exactly what he expected when he thought 'candlelit.' Pods around the room, glowing with ominous light. Next to his 'bed' is a table with various tools, surgical and otherwise- he knew where he was, now.   
  


"I've had Aulus make some... adjustments." Zenos says, answering R'ghos's unspoken question. Zenos is dressed full in his armor, as usual, but R'ghos knows his dress well enough to realize that his belt has already been unbuckled, allowing access to the cock that he'd become far too familiar with.    
  
R'ghos starts to shake his head, and quickly regrets it- he's dizzy, and doesn't even realize Zenos lowering the table, enough that he can climb on without effort. "Let's test it, shall we?" Through his dizziness, R'ghos tries to scramble, clawing at the metal base beneath him, trying crawl out from under Zenos- but he's too large, too heavy, and R'ghos far too exhausted.   
  
"Now, now." Zenos breathes, his gauntleted hand reaching down, spreading open the front of his padded trousers, bringing his cock out. "Just because you're a mongrel doesn't mean you need to struggle." he smirks. R'ghos knew full well Zenos  _ liked _ the struggle, but he couldn't stop himself, kept hoping that eventually he'd get away, watching as Zenos digs his gauntleted fingers into his hips, dragging him close.    
  
And then-   
  
And then he realizes why he ached.

Zenos is brutal when he stuffs himself inside of R'ghos normally, his cock far too wide and long to fit inside of him without pain, without blood, but now- the tip of his cock touches against something R'ghos did  _ not _ have the day prior, sensitive and twinging with pain. His eyes go wide- he'd given him a cunt.    
  
R'ghos whimpers, small  _ 'no, no' _ s as Zenos adjusts himself, but there's no warning and no mercy as he slams into R'ghos, feeling as if he was tearing the Miqo'te in half. R'ghos has to bite his own lip clean through to stop himself from screaming- it hurt, it  _ hurt, _ his chest heaving as he tried to scramble off of Zenos's cock, the new sensations only bringing him pain. "Oh, you'll be much more useful, now." Zenos practically  _ purrs _ , leaning over R'ghos, beginning to thrust and slam himself into his new cunt, sneering in his face as R'ghos lets his tears fall freely.    
  
R'ghos's hips ache so painfully now, absolutely bruising as Zenos fucks him, each thrust feeling like he was churning up his insides, burning and tearing. R'ghos's sobs echo through the test room, turning his face to the side as he tries to cool himself off against the metal, drool and blood slipping from the corner of his mouth. "Stop,  _ please _ ," he breathes, almost a whisper, meek and knowing full well it wouldn't do a damn thing.   
  
"How can I ensure that my new toy works properly if I don't use it? For shame, savage. You should know better." Zenos growls, his thrusts growing harder as one of his hands come up to R'ghos's throat, clenching around it. R'ghos takes a big gulp of air before he closes completely, but the pressure is still there, the force against his trachea, choking him, bruising and marking him, making him lightheaded.   
  
And then Zenos stills inside of R'ghos, a smirk worming its way onto his features- and R'ghos braces himself as best he can when he's lightheaded and has no idea how to work the new muscles that surrounded Zenos.   
  


Zenos's cum spills into him and R'ghos screams. The amount of testing that Zenos had done on himself, increasing the capability of his own body, R’ghos’s body, every fluid that came from Zenos had been tainted with such concentrated amounts of aether that it scalded.  R’ghos had gotten used to the burn, he had, but this is entirely different, it feels as if there's acid bleeding into his gut, deep inside of him, making his stomach fold itself into knots. " _ Stop _ ,  _ s _ ," he cries, his voice hoarse and cracking, barely able to get a thing out as Zenos chokes him, as his cum renders him helpless, as his body burns.   
  
The ache in his stomach is too much, and R'ghos turns his head before a surge of aether makes its way up his throat and out, spilling it onto the metal base, pitch black and swirling with mana.    
  
"Disgusting." Zenos murmurs, taking his hand away, wiping some of the vomit on R'ghos's face, cleaning his gauntlet.   
  
R'ghos feels so delirious that he doesn't even realize Zenos has stopped cumming, that he's free, it's over-   
  
The last thing R'ghos remembers before blacking out is Zenos flipping him over with a rough thud, lifting his tail, spreading him wide.    
  
He was never free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no question that left to his own devices zenos would experiment on himself to make himself stronger. and i love making the wol miserable, sorry. his throat is scalded from zenos's cum as well, he's very raspy.


End file.
